Broken Wheel
by Dan Inverse
Summary: Relena had suddenly resigned from all her duty...what is the reason? A Noir fusion with Gw... (Note: This is only a draft...)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a cheap Pentium 133 computer so please don't sue me.  
  
Warning: This story is a bit twisted around the original storyline some of the story plots may be different in this story. I also changed the story of Noir a bit so I can involve some of my ideas.  
  
Timeline: End of the war  
  
** Noir...  
  
The famous name whose origin traces back to death...  
  
Two maidens that control death...  
  
Black hands in fields of green...  
  
Please protect out peace... **  
  
It was perfect day for Mireille. She just finished her mission yesterday. Like her usual habit, she would have takes a few day rest before she start accepting new missions. Suddenly an E-mail pop into her mailbox, she doubt it is any new mission as her habit in the field was quite famous, so basically no one would send her mail at time like this, curiously she open the mail.  
  
Oddly the mail attached a picture a sound and a text. When she opens the mail she was fairly surprise to see a familiar looking honey gold hair girl picture on it. Suddenly her eyes wide in surprises as she recognized that woman were actually Relena Peacecraft, the famous ex-Vise Foreign Minister of Earth, the same woman who had play a hand to stop the war. Beside the picture the text was written as "Make a pilgrimage for the past with me." Mireille frown, it doesn't make any sense to her. Why on earth such important person will have anything to do with the kind like her.  
  
"What is this? Some sort of joke?" She deleted the odd mail without hesitate and decide to take a bath, as she turn away. As if the sender had knew this would happen, a fail safe program pop up as it run the music it was assign. It is a piece of lullaby that Mireille is familiar with. Feeling startled she turn back to restore the mail so she could read the rest of the mail.  
  
**  
  
"Bye Miss Peacecraft, see you tomorrow." The girls say in one by one as they depart at the school gate.  
  
Relena Peacecraft waves her friends' goodbye. However just as soon as she turns around the false smile leave her face, replacing with a hunted look. She orders her driver Pagen to go home alone while she made her way toward the abandon construction yard alone. Relena stopped and she closed her eyes as she felt another present behind her. She don't need to look back to identify that it was the woman she was waiting for.  
  
"Tell me." Mireille asked. All she received was silent treatment, Mireille try her patient again "Who are you?"  
  
Relena merely look behind as she managed to notice a truck was stopping under the bridge and keep that under her metal note. She put her hand into her pocket. Mireille tense and immediately she stick her hand to her bell like earring to reach out her weapon. She relaxed a bit when she saw Relena took out a wind up pocket watch and opens it. Te same lullaby was play as the two girls drown themselves in the sad lullaby. Suddenly the honey blond girl shut the watch as she bolted into the construction side.  
  
This action had surprise Mireille but still she managed to recover quickly and give the younger blond a chase. "Hey! Where are you going? You still haven't answer my question!"  
  
As she run, she noticed something; the formal Vise Foreign Minister of Earth was running damn bloody fast that she almost seem like disappear. Only with her experience and training she managed to track her down and eventually she found her sitting on a ledge of steel bar sticking out, with a setting sunset on the background.  
  
Relena had the pocket watch out once more, and was listening to the same lullaby.  
  
Mireille frown, "That's enough. What is the meaning of this pilgrimage?" She draw a deep breath as she decide to poses the same questions to Relena once more and this time she will not take no as answer. To emphasize her point she reached out her weapon, threaten to draw it if the blond refuse to answer again. "Why did you call me?"  
  
The honey blond stood up and look straight into the taller girl eyes as she answer, "I.I've been waiting for you."  
  
This time Mireille was a bit surprise when she hear someone like Relena mentions she was waiting for her but still she kept her facial expression unreadable. She felt alert when the honey blond girl eyes change from her sad look into sharp and harsh. Just than she sense few more present was behind her and instantly she spring into action. Taking out her trademark weapon, the death string, she began to wave it like a dancer. Killing all those who dare to face the infamous Shinimegami. Her tiny lines move like magic, as the lines move accurately toward her enemy head. Effectively pace though their head or cutting the whole head off.  
  
When she finished off the two assassins, she returns her attention toward Relena and found her running away again. Without any hesitate, she gave the honey blond girl another chase. She found out another surprise when she chase after that odd girl, it was the fact few men lying on the floor dead. As she examine further, she could see clearly that all those people was kill by a headshot.  
  
She proceeds carefully and finds a man with his hands up in the air. She narrows her eyes, as she readies her strings. "Who are you?"  
  
The man just smirk as took the poison hidden within his mouth, killing himself almost instantly, then before Mireille could recover from her surprise, one of men come out from his hiding and shot Mireille hands. While another push her down into the floor while place a gun barrel on her forehead.  
  
Before the man could pull the trigger, the man with gun was killed by a headshot. Follow by the man who is retraining Mireille. Mireille look up, as she had expected it was Relena who do all the killings.  
  
Than another batch of assassin jump down from above, Relena rollover for safety while kill one in the progress. She finished the last one off with a simple jumping chopping kick, as the man graon in pain she waste no time as she follow on with twist the man collar as she drop down to the open As soon as she determine the man was strangling to dead she let go and drop on her foot gracefully.  
  
To say Mireille was surprise was an understatement, as she was amazed and fear the skill the blond had display, before this she could not believe anyone could kill with such efficiency and accurately. To make things worse it was the woman where they call the white dove of peace to perform such feats.  
  
However Relena merely look at her hands, as she speaks out loud, "I could kill." She pulls her heads up and look upon Mireille, "I can take away life in just a snap." Than without her noticing it, tears was rolling down from her eyes, "But why don't I feel guilty?"  
  
**  
  
Resigned.  
  
Heero still can't believe Relena do that to everyone. Without any reason she just suddenly declare that she can longer perform her duty as the Vise Foreign Minister of Earth and resigned almost on the spot. That almost causes another war, but soon calm down after several assurances by Relena that she had already appointed some replacement.  
  
Most of the people feel that Relena had betray their dreams by doing so however being Heero, he didn't merely jumps into conclusion as he began to investigate and observed Relena strange behavior. As dig further into Relena life, he find that how mysterious Relena background turn to be. Especially the time before her twelve birthdays, according to the records, the Darlian found her in the hospital due to the fact she held the Darlian family id with her. When Relena woke up from her three months coma remember nothing but her name as Relena. However Heero knew this is just merely a tip of the iceberg as he noticed the Darlian family had once tried to investigate Relena past active but the investigation was held after a year.  
  
After several break though Heero knew there is nothing he could dig up though his information net, he took his coat and decide it is time to pay Mrs. Darlian a little visit.  
  
TBC  
  
Author: This story was inspire when I read the story Zero Soul, which is one of my favorite GW story ever! 


End file.
